


that idiot who stumbles through our life

by my_dear_man



Category: Gintama
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they say 'time waits for no one.' that's awfully mean, right?  once you get left behind, nobody would remember your face, your name, your story, your kindness. but, there is a chance, someone will be waiting for you to come home. longing for your return with aching sadness. they wait ever so patiently for you to say 'i'm home.'<br/>they waited 5 years for you to smile again. they want to see their leader's drunken face. so that they can once again become a member of Odd Jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that idiot who stumbles through our life

**Author's Note:**

> this timeline is set in the gintama's second movie. where the real gintoki finally beats his future self and left to go even further back. leaving his future self still injured. this is where i just freaking wanted a reunion!!!!! i was really really sad that odd jobs didn't reunite so here's my fic :')))

The man looked up at the dark sky covered with grey sad clouds that hid the sun. He smelled the familiar wetness in the air. He got up slowly, clutching onto his wounds as he bit his lips to endure the pain. It was normal. It will heal, eventually. Fresh blood still wet on the floor that he stood, making quite a mess. Gintoki's vision was blurry but the memory was still clear in his mind. His past self came to stop this entire madness that has been going on for what seems like an eternity. No one in this world can kill Sakata Gintoki except himself. He heaved a pained sigh, knowing his plan failed but his past self will surely solve it no matter what. If a meteor came down from the heavens to get in the White Demon's way, he'll still keep fighting.

Rain finally poured all over Edo as if the city was crying over a loss. Gintoki limped forward in a search for shelter. The building that he was in won't keep him dry, it will most likely collapse. He saw a full view of Edo from the building's open window. The city, slowly crumbling and one day it might finally topple along with the people that called it home. Who knew such chaos could be done by just one man? All the years he kept blaming himself and realize that happiness was not something worth having. Gintoki made his way out the building and thought. "Hmmm, the park sounds like a nice place to nap."

* * *

 

The rain drenched his clothes and his sliver perm. It washed away the blood on his face and hands but sadly, those cursed marks on his face won't be leaving any time soon. He reached the park with it's broken swing set and beaten slide. No children would be running around the park any more, no matter what the weather. He was relieved that nobody would saw him in his dreadful state. He sat on the park's bench with a sigh and closed his eye to take a quick nap in the rain. Who cares if he got a cold or even freeze to his death. It was probably for the better. The rain poured weaker until it became a drizzle but it still didn't stop. He heard footsteps walking towards him, getting closer with each step. It might just be the hooligans again, hunting for whoever they can find on the streets. The footsteps stop and a voice spoke out with such a gentle tone.

"You'll catch a cold, old man." 

Gintoki's eyes slowly opened and he saw two teens with smiles that looked the same as when they were kids. Gintoki's gaze softens. He spoke out with a heaviness in his voice. "You kids grow up fast." He wanted to be angry but how could he? How could his heart still ache for these brats? He spent these years protecting them and now...they could die from the virus with just being near him. 

"Gin-san, please....come back." Gin looked at Shinpachi. He looked mature and strong. Gintoki knew he would make a fine samurai one day. 

"Why? He told you guys didn't you? You should know better." They could get the virus, grow old rapidly and die right in his bloodied hands. 

"So what? I'm glad to die as long as it's from Gin-chan." 

Those words felt like he once heard. A teacher ending his life by the hands of his disciple. Gintoki looked up and those two familar faces were smiling with tears falling from their gleaming eyes. "W-We miss you, idiot!" Shinpachi's hands tightening on Gintoki's wooden sword and Kagura can barely hold her umbrella straight. 

"Come here, kiddos." Since this timeline will end. He should at least take a good long look at his underlings's messy face.

They found their way into Gintoki's embrace without a moments hesitation. They felt safe around his arms. Kagura felt Gintoki's warm hands playfully ruffling her hair and Shinpachi remembers Gintoki's scent. He's still the same but they can't stop crying. Tears still won't stop because they can't imagine how much he's sacrificed for the people he wanted to protect.

Gintoki felt the kids shaking and trembling from their sobs. He held them tighter. He knows that he has to let go. He wished that he wouldn't. They were warm and still he thought they acted like kids. They've grown without him and he was disappointed he couldn't be beside them at that time. Gintoki's eyes were glossy and he choked back the tears."You idiots.."

"Can you come home?" 

"Sadaharu will be waiting too, Gin-chan."

"Please...even if it's the end..."

"Will you come home with us..."

They pleaded with voices filled with sadness. Gintoki sighed and he felt their arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Yeah..." He smiled weakly.


End file.
